Main Page
;If you have an idea about something that you want to see on the wiki, please feel free to head to the bottom of this page and write it in the comments section. ;If you like the classic wiki style page format, go to 'My Preferences' (located at the top right hand corner of this page and under 'Appearance', make sure the 'Layout' is set to 'Monobook' and not 'wikia' ;If you are not a fan of ads, create an account and click preferences and where it says 'Appearance', it does give you an option to change the status of the ads from 'Show All Ads' to 'Don't Show All Ads'. Welcome to the SimYard Wiki This is a place for all SimYard players to add to the enjoyment of the game. You can create pages here for your teams, stadiums, leagues, players, franchises and pretty much anything else that is related to SimYard. The plan was to include a page for each year that shows important things that happened; park playoff results, new leagues, new features. If you've never edited a wiki before, check out Wikipedia Help. Be sure to create a user/log in before you make changes so we can easily keep track of who is changing the pages. Beginnings The very first game featured the Mars Green Stockings defeating the Edgebrook Deloreans by a score of 5 to 2. Shortstop Lawrence Navarro hit the first home run in SimYard history for the Green Stockings. Boxscore Database Error And Hiatus :Main Article : The Great Flood of 1970 On January 26, 2014 SimYard started having issues with playoff games playing innings out of order resulting in more plate appearances and batters faced for the players themselves and some teams advancing even though they had been eliminated. It was determined that all leagues had to be rebooted, and they were on January 27. On February 1, the start of Spring Training 1970, the site was experiencing performance issues stemming from the same issues that were plaguing the site just a few days prior. As a result, Erick halted all park games indefinitely in an attempt to make the leagues run error free. However on February 11, the database went down unexpectedly for a few hours. It was restored a few hours later, but suffered a fatal error just two days later on February 13 and Erick had no alternative but to shut the site down. End Message The following message was posted on SimYard's website: ;R.I.P. SimYard ;December 1, 2007 - February 13, 2014 Dear SimYard.com members, SimYard is shutting down permanently. If you had remaining permits, I have provided a claim form to request unused funds be returned. I'm sorry that it has ended this way. Our database machine has suffered an unrecoverable error, and there is no other option here. I would definitely like to thank everyone who has been a part of SimYard for the past six years. It has been a tremendous run. I have learned a lot, enjoyed creating and running this site, and I hope that everyone had a lot of fun playing. I regret that the game came to an end this way. In a way, it's fitting though. This whole site has been an amateur production since the beginning. In its later years, when I had the experience to know better, it was too much of a mess to fix. And now, it ends in about the most amateurish way possible. This site started out as a business experiment for me. When I had to return to full time work in 2009, I was left with a pile of debt. Between full time work, and my family, I have had almost no time for development since then. I know some of you have put up with some crazy bugs and problems, especially this past year, and I just hope you all had fun with the game in the meantime. I appreciate the people who have played on this site, both those who left and those who stuck it out to the end. I hope ultimately everyone has good memories of playing SimYard, even with the problems that the site had. The experience that I gained working on this site has proved very valuable to me, and my next entry into the space will be far more professional of a production. Until we meet again, Erick Robertson Resurrection A March 6, 2019 post by Erick on SimYard's Facebook page led some to wonder if SimYard was returning. After being asked, he said that he was considering putting the site back up. On June 19, Erick created a Discord page for SimYard confirming a revival of the site. On June 22, a SimYard held the first park games since January 31, 2014. This day of test games are being called the DeLorean SimYard Beta Series. 'Leagues' Leagues by class Other Pages *18s Cup *Aging Table *Comprehensive Beginner's Guide to SimYard *Famous Quotes *Guide for New Stadium Permit Holders *Howard Johnsons *List of Acronym Leagues *Records of SimYard *Run Records by Inning *SimYard Longest Games (1898-1969) *SimYard Longest Games (2034-present) *SimYard Memes *Stats *Winners Club Champions Section Official Website SimYard.com